Questions
by nobodyshouldknow
Summary: A case makes Morgan think about one of the team. A oneshot about Morgans feelings towards schizophrenia


I don´t own Criminal Minds, I am simply just a huge fan of the show. I don´t think that anything else will be needed to say here.

It had been a rough case. Rough because it reminded Morgan of what might one day happen. Might being the keyword-fortunately.

The New Jersey State Police had called them in to investigate series of murder. The profile had said that the unsub was schizophrenic, white man in his thirties with knowledge of law enforcement. It had turned out to be a former member of the police. His own partner had been forced to arrest him. His own partner!

Morgan tried to not think about the similarities. Tried not to think about the fact that it could have been him that was forced to arrest his friend. No, it wasn´t going to happen. Pretty boy was not going to vanish into insanity, and if so unlikely that would happen, Reid probably wouldn´t become a serial killer. But still…This case had reminded him of the possibility that…No, it probably wasn´t going to happen. But Morgan couldn´t help but to feel sorry for Mark, the unsub, and his former partner, Ray. It couldn´t have been a pleasant thing for him to do. Sending one of his best friends in prison.

"Is everything okay?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, I´m fine," Morgan answered.

"You sure? Cause you seemed to take this case kind of personal,"

"I just…felt really sorry for Ray. I mean…It was his own partner, you know. His friend,"

"You were thinking if somebody on the team ever became a killer and you had to send them away,"

"Yeah. It would be really sad. But hey, it´s likely not going to happen. I mean…you know. We´re profilers. Sure someone would notice the signs if one of us were going to lose it. Even though we don´t profile each other, we would still notice something like this. I mean we do spend like 80% of our time together. After awhile at least one of us were bound to get suspicious,"

"Except none of you probably would be able to face the fact and quickly deny it," Todd said.

"Probably,"

"How did it go?" Emily asked. Both she and Reid stayed behind because of injuries they had gotten on their last case. The unsub had captured them and broken Emily´s right wrist. Reid on the other hand had managed to twist his ankle during all that.

"We caught him," was Morgan answer. He decided it was probably for the best to not tell them about the details of the case. It wasn´t a big deal, but still. No needs to make them –especially the kid- think about unpleasant things.

Seeing Ray arrest Mark had made Morgan think about just how horrible it would be for the entire team if Reid would develop schizophrenia, even if he wouldn´t become a murderer. He had never thought about it much but all of a sudden…

"Hey how are you?" Reid came to them.

"Reid. Man, am I glad to see you alive and sane," Morgan said. He literally had to get a grip on himself to not hug the kid.

"Hey," Reid said, offended.

"What, can´t a man be happy to see his friend,"

"Sure, but do you have to act like I can´t stay out of trouble ten seconds," Reid said.

"Yeah," Emily said. "I mean give the guy a break. Beside, me and Garcia where here the entire time to babysit him,"

"Gee, thanks, Emily,"

"Anytime,"

Yes, it would be devastating if something happened to Reid.

"So, Morgan. What is it with you and schizophrenia, anyway," Todd asked.

The worst question she could have asked.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Well, it´s just that you…whenever you talked about Mark's disease…I don´t know. You just seemed so…I don´t know. I´m not a profiler, but it just seemed to me like that you took it quite personal,"

Morgan didn´t dare look at Reid.

"Well…like I said I felt sorry for Ray. I mean…the guy found out that one of his best friends was a serial killer and he had to arrest him," Morgan answered.

"Yeah, but it sounded like that there was something about schizophrenia that bothers you to," Todd said.

"Well, if you can pick up that much, I really think that you should be able to realize that I don´t want to talk about it. I don´t mean to be rude and I hope I didn´t hurt you, but this is just one of those things I prefer to keep to myself," Morgan said.

He really didn´t want to have this conversation in front of Reid. Though it probably didn´t matter now since he had already heard enough to be reminded of his mother and the possibility he had of becoming like her. But at least Morgan wouldn´t have to say anything else on the subject. Plus, he really _didn´t_ want to discuss it.

"Well, I think I should head home. Good night all," Rossi said.

"I should go to," Hotch said.

"I´m sorry I bothered you, "Todd said when the two men were gone.

It´s okay," Morgan said."I just really don´t want to talk about it now, that´s all,"

"Well good night then," she said. As soon as she was out of earshot a conversation that had been laying in the air broke out.

"So is it right what she said about you being upset about the unsub being a schizophrenic," Reid asked.

"Yeah, I mean…it was his partner, you know. His friend. And he had to send him to prison or an institution for criminally insane. It´s not exactly fun,"

"You were thinking if you ever had to do that to," Reid said.

"No, I don't think that´s ever going to happen. But it did make me think about if you ever would develop schizophrenia. How it would be like. I mean I know you don´t want to and it would break your heart if it ever would happen to you. I just don´t want you to go through that. Plus it would really suck if you wouldn´t recognize us," Morgan said.

Reid sat silent behind his desk and looked sadly at his friend. It was moving to hear this.

Emily sight.

"Well, the chances aren´t that bad," She said. "And if something _does_ happen to you Reid, we will be there for you one-hundred percent,"

"Thanks," Reid said.

"Hey, what are friends for," Morgan said.

"Beside, Emily is right. The chances aren´t that bad. I don´t even know why I opened my big mouth to begin with," He added.

"It´s okay. I´m glad that you actually care if I remember you or not, "Reid said.

"Of course I do. I´m your friend. And don´t you dare forget that. You got an eidetic memory so you have no excuse," Morgan said.


End file.
